Broken cage
by LeonFeneBlack
Summary: After a encounter with Tobi, Haru, a branch member of the Hyuuga, was freed from his shackles. Now in a different world he will experience freedom, he will hold his future for the first time. He will have the chance to find true precious loved ones, he will find somewhere worth calling home. Yaoi Paring: OC x ?
1. Chapter 1

Yo

This is another OC Fiction

Meh they are other update for Full of light soon

Do not own Naruto series or Fairy tail

Enjoy~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

In the border of the Rice country there was a massive forest that stood out it leaded to the grand territory of the Fire country. The forest was an old battlefield the legendary first Hokage fought against the Uchiwa in the grand clan war. As such the trees were towering and intimidating to number of people, and more often than not the preferred terrain for the Leaf ninja that abused their familiarity with the forest to win against numerous foe.

But in a more open clearing of the forest, the red moon that reflected the blood that flowed between the warriors was the sole witness of the slaughter. One against fives, there was no escape possible the five, now four were doomed to never see their loved one ever again.

"Kioza! You shithead I will fucking kill you!" The captain of the squad shouted in clear rage, his blood boiled at the sight of his brother head rolling at his feet. His grief lay forgotten for the urge of vengeance that overtook him. He charged blindly the hooded ninja in full frontal assault, to deep in his hate filled mind to think clearly. Behind him his teammates took a more defensive position to protect their medic. They joined their captain launching weapon at the sole enemy waiting for an opening to join the fray.

It was a mistake, a huge one though Haru. The enemy nin was a monster, he sidestepped his captain back handed him with enough force to propel him in a few barrel, he took head on the kunais they threw at him pass through him, like he wasn't even there! Ignoring the raging captain the hooded nin made a single handsign and silently blew a giant overheated fireball at the their supporting position. The speed of the fire technique and abrupt execution took them by surprise, the pair of chuunin burned to ash before they could even react.

"Behind me!" Haru ordered the Jounin at his right, with haste he took twisted his stance and performed the defensive technique his clan head personally taught him. **"Kaiten!"** He pushed a shit ton of chakra to expend the sphere to block attack and protect his teammate. The flame met the swirling dome of chakra in a impressive clash of force, but the fire finaly die out. Recovering from the spin with a few burns Haru saw with his Byakugan that the Jonin was already on the offensive alongside their captain.

Panting at the depletion Haru retook a defensive stance and started to carefully manipulate his chakra **.** Seeing an opportunity he pushed his chakra in the ground to shift the earth and unbalance the enemy. But the ninja didn't seem surprised and used the momentum of the shift to stab the heart of the Jonin with enough forece to do it with his bare hand. He watched grimly as his order comrade die at this ninja hand, his hearts ache at their failure to protect him and thy other. The hooded man than threw the Jonin corpse at his charging captain hitting him at the head made him dizzy and went in a beeline to his position. He engaged the ninja with the Juuken to keep him at arm's length. Growing more and more desperate to land a hit on the man, it was at this moment that he noted a odd thing about this nin chakra, it didn't even drop after the speed boost he executed. With horror he understood this ninja was out of their league, easily kage-level, they had never stood a chance. As if the nin knew what he was thinking took a kunai and riposted at a speed he couldn't correctly match. As more cut appeared on him, dread crept onto him, because if his captain didn't set his mind straight like right now, they would die before reinforcement arrives, with their teammates death in vain.

Just when the kunai was to stab him in the ribcage, surely damage his lungs, his captain was there deflecting the knife with his own but was too late to avoid the kick at his plexus. Before hitting the ground the konoha nin threw a Kunai with a paper bomb attached to it, hoping to inflict some damage.

Then something happened, something that should not have happened. The hooded nin looked up showing an orange mask with only one eye hole, Sharigan ablaze. The kunai in front of Haru was going in the swirly black hole that appeared between them. Reacting instinctively at the unknown Jutsu, Haru summoned his last reserve to do a Kaiten. Three things happened in quick succession: the Kunai detonated at the friction of the two jutsu, the Kaiten was enveloped in the explosion causing more friction, added more power to the rotation, and finally the chakra dome met the black hole in rotation inverse causing a blazing heat form the friction. The two confronting nin pumped more power in their Jutsu to overpower the other. This caused the two clashing force the make a loud ripping sound. (A ripe in the space dimensional)

It exploded in their face, enclosing the Hyuuga and a half of the captain in the flame, the masked man jumped out of the way just in time. The force of explosion suddenly returned in the epicentre and Imploded, leaving a clean crater and half of a corpse.

Tobi stared long and hard at the twitching upper body and shrugged, not sensing foreign chakra in his dimension he assumed the Hyuuga was vaporised, he was not rarely caring, ether way he had evil plan to continue, you don't overthrow the world in one day. Really he was a busy shinobi, his shoulders were tense from the stress, alas he had no time to rest, poor, poor Tobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first time after the confrontation Haru awaked, he was in a world of pain. He was unable to move or even shout for help, his voice was stuck. The last thing he saw before he was lost to black void was shocking pink hair. He dreamed of a world of darkness, illumined in multiple circle of light

The second time was a little more vocal. The pain was a great deal lessened but not enough to function. His pained cry attracted his caretaker at his bed, and also her tender touch.

"Drink! Foolish boy!" ordered the woman her stern eyes glaring hole on his spamming form. She took a pink concoction at his lips and forced it down as his mind was incapable to form sense in the pain. Laying her hand at his feverish forehead she forced him to sleep with a foreign energy he had never encountered. He dreamed of his teammates this time, forcing him in a restless sleep.

As the saying, three times does the charm. Haru waked in a place he didn't recognized. It was not a hospital, nor a cell, it was at the first glance a cabin were someone treated his wound. The civilian had done a good job; he noted absently the pain was still there but at manageable level. He started to analyze his situation now that he sorted out the first confusion. He was in unknown territory, possibly enemy ground. He was out of commissions for minimum four to five day if he focused his chakra to heal himself. His chakra itself was pretty low but not critically low. His form was stiff and it will be impossible for him to move in the next day.

Hearing a door opening he fixed his eyes on the entering figure, he noted absently that his awareness was still not all there. She was an aged woman with pink hair of all of thing, her attire drew his also attention it was very odd in his opinion, but it was her posture shouted battle experience that he focused more. He was aware he was not the only one that checked for treat. It was a stare down between warriors, it was heavy in meaning.

Huffing the woman approached his bedding and went over his condition verifying no stitches were in need of replacement, etc. He let her do it, eyeing her suspiciously but also in resignation, he could do no more than turn his head and twitch his finger, he was defenceless. The silence was there but strangely it was not suffocating, more like both healer understood why the procedure was so thorough. She met his gaze when she finished, and he understood he relaxed the most he could and went in the arms of Morpheus.

Polyscias kept her gaze a few moments longer on the strange human she saved. Seventeen years old at most, short brown hair and long in the front, a strange tattoo on his forehead and at first view cream and sightless eyes, but she was proven wrong he could clearly see, what an odd iris. But what drew her attention the most was in his eyes. Eyes that talked in the silence they were sharing, very expressive she thought to herself; he was a warrior but also a healer, at his age, a rare combination.

And if she was correct about this foreign energy in him he was also a dimensional traveler like her, just not the same world. She snorted, why it was always her that found the must strange individual. Exiting the room, she found herself a little curious of this young man, if his eyes told her right he was a healer, she found herself interested in his method because there are so many art of medicine... what kind his world could bring?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're saying I'm not in my dimension anymore and it probably impossible to return?" at her brisk nod he dropped his head feeling numb all over, the fuck he was going to do now.

He was now in a world where he was alone, to never seeing his clan again, to never see Hinata-sama again, his sole ray of sunshine in his sad world. The kyuubi had took him all his loved one, and taking care of the meek girl made him realise that small there was hope in their clan to became a family. There was hope for him to be happy once more.

To start in a new world without a purpose was hard, but then again he was basically an orphan and a slave for the main branch to bow and obey. Thinking it over and over he realised something... he was free, free from his clan, free form expectation, free of war that plague the shinobi world. Like every branch member of the Hyuuga he always wondered the feeling of freedom was, this, this was as gift hidden as a curse. His sole regret was that he would no longer see the little hime

He may be broken tool without purpose, without someone waiting to return home but he was free to choose for himself what his future would bring.

Finally, he turned his regard at the impatient woman in the room, he eyes bright in joy for the freedom, the hope mixed with mild grief, over the dead of his teammate, of his lost world.

"Can you explain this world to me Polyscias-sama?" raising an eyebrow at his blank voice and emotion filled eyes she started talk about the wonder the world they were in, to the young man pleasure.

This was his freedom.

This was his future.

It was the caged bird flying in the sky for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took six day for him to recover for his most grievous wound, it will took still three week for his body to retake his pristine condition, but he knew it could had been worse if he hadn't met Polyscias-sama. During those six day they found themselves engrossed deep in conversation on the medical development of their respective world. They developed theory, created formulas possible and lost hours in conversations filled with ridiculous long world. They found out that they were equally passionate in the world of medicine and could relates on each other on this fact, they could not call themselves friend but they could acknowledges each other as colleague, and respected their skill.

After this, they started to mash together their knowledge to sharpen their competence and experiment to better their treatment. They found at the end of two week of works, multiple formulas of medicine that as yet to be made and upgraded to their techniques. It was also a great distraction from the grief that still lingered on the Hyuuga. But he healed, and came to be more accepting of his situation, believing more in his freedom.

It was where he stood now, clothed of a cream kimono, black shinobi pant that survived the travel bandaged at the ankle. The discarded his bandana of the leaf for a simple one, and abandoned his sandal that were destroyed and wore thin on attached with bandage.

Travel bag at his side, he exchanged a last stare down with the stern woman that cannot stood human presence. Blinking slowly he let a soft smile breaks his stoic persona, she huffed in irritation but her fond gaze betrayed her. It was silent, but not meaningless. Turning away from the cabin Haru marched out of the forest, feeling the wind said the word he would not say.

'Thank you'

Polyscias stood on her porch a little longer, observing the young man take his first step in this world. This damn brat had successfully made her attached at a human. Scoffing she made her way inside, completing his last promise she made him say before he leaved.

'Promise me you will find something worth calling a home'

'Like your old guild?'

'Yes like Fairy tail, those brats are in serious need of someone looking over them'

'*chuckle* Yes, I promise.'

She chuckled, she had a feeling the fairy brats will be looked after more thoughtfully in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Experimentation... Meh

Review!

LeonFeneBlack~


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail but I wish I did.

It's a tad short Chapter for what it was previously planned ...Meh

Enjoy~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy POV

I should have stay in bed and slept the day away. There no way to stay positive, it's like today was doomed to go bad, no matter what. I have freaking enough of this crappy day. I think my rarely seen scowl convey the message because the bandit that took my teammate hostage flinched a little...Good.

It's started, when I tripped on my precious book and destroyed one of the rarer copy and evidently in poor condition. I cry over the book for ten minutes nonstop, it had took two month of saving to buy it. Resigned to face the day, I went to see the guild mopping a little, hopping that my friend would brighten the day. On the way someone in hurry crashed with me, sending me in the canal of the town, and continued without stopping or apology. It took me one hour to escape the suspicious water of the canal. The moment I opened the guild door, I was welcomed by free for all between most members, then a mug still full went flying at my head full speed. I was knocked unconscious, the moment I awaked, I cursed for real, sending my guild mates in frenzy. Why, because I never curse.

At that time I was not in good mood, I had killer headaches and stunk of beer. Spotting Jet and Droy coming at me, proposing an easy mission, I took it hoping to better my day. Yeah it didn't happen. The capture of a thief was the request: there was also a problem; it was not a simple anti-thief mission. Try a dozen of nomad bandit in search of rich and small village, with half of them in possession of magic weapon and two mage. When I found out our little thief was not alone like we though, I cursed for the second time, startling my team.

After a defeating the fire mage and eight other bandit, Jet became cocky. Charging at the unknown mage was a mistake. The moment Jet try to hit him, he was sent flying by a dark energy. Then Droy had tried to help him letting me handle two bandits, after knocking them out. I turned to see how my teammate faired, they were taken hostage by the dark mage and the last two bandit.

So here I am cursing my freaking day, trying to negotiate my teammates out of the mess they found themselves stuck. Seeing my battered teammates made me grit my teeth, lowering my light pen, I give their captor a dark look. And to add salt to the wound they had the audacity to laugh at me!

"Respect your opponent as you respect your own skill and person" A monotonous voice stated all echoing around us, scaring me and the bandit out of our funk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal P.O.V

Startled Levy searched for the owner of the voice with her wary gaze not dropping her guard in case it was not a friendly help. Still fixing her concentration on the thieves, she could see a distinct figure in the shadow, stationed in the deeper part of the forest slowly approaching. Really not ominous" she though a little nervously. She shivered lightly, there was a tension that was raised that was not there before and honestly made her cautious to even speak, and looking at the bandit it was clear they had it worse. Tough she sweats dropped at her bailing teammates, but still feeling stressed at their distress.

"For warrior, thief and assassin; this rule is what distinguee us from the poor example of our profession." The unknown character stopped at the last shadow that obscured his feature from Levy position, the pressure around us became even thicker, making her sweat more than before. The letter mage bit her lips harshly at how helpless she thought she was, if the new arrival was not prone to aid her there was few chance they could survive. At this point, tear of frustration and anguish took her.

"I will beat those notions in your head, Have no fear" the echoing voice continued.

Finally, the figure gracefully took few more strides and stepped out of the shadow eyes closed but seemly heavily glaring at the bandit. Levy eyed the new arrival with trepidation with glassy and slightly hopeless eyes, for he was young probably a few years older than her, he was dressed in a simple white kimono and black cargo pants bandaged at the end only wearing thin sandal for footwear. Overall, it was not that impressive or overly flashy.

But after better scrutiny, they could only describe the interlocutor as a veteran warrior. It was not his clothes that give him away; even his young appearance could not deter the description. His whole body screamed tightly restrained power along with his aura; it was not the feel of a young mage freer and chaotic magic. It was totally controlled like a never ending flow of power, oppressive, old and always alert.

Opening his pupil-less eyes the newcomer; brought a startled gasp from the Letter mage and her team, thinking the young man was blind. The bandit however started to laugh at the 'Blind-Idiot' for challenging them. Their arrogance was short lived when their adversary disappeared and reappeared in pure speed behind the two thugs holding the two shadow gear hostages.

'So fast!' thought the startled the dark mage stepping a few step back from the new arrival the others bandit never saw the glowing strikes of blue magic of the 'rescuer' at the neck forcing them in a sleep states. The two thugs dropped on the ground snoring, liberating the two fairies that went to regroup with their third and most beloved teammate.

Regaining his wit, the fire mages cursed and launched a volley of fireballs, hoping to distract or injure his adversary. He was further irritated when the 'blind' mage evade gracefully and with a never wavering focus. Gritting his teeth he formed a red magic circle in front of him deciding to put his most powerful spell in his arsenal. **"Fire Magic: Grand Inferno!"** A giant fireball the size of a house spewed on the battle field and charged the waiting opposition. Who stood stone faced in fighting stance position immovable to the panic of the Fairies.

Stomping his foot on the ground the rescuer intoned calmly: **"Doton: Charging Bull."*** From the ground rose a mighty bull of mud and earth the equal size of the fireball charging it head collision of the two attacks created an explosion that send flying the fire mage against a tree who then fell out consciousness.

Mouths agapes the Fairy Tail's mages shifted their attention from the destruction to the straitening figure of the man who saved them, none fazed by the remnants scorch marc and flame still all around the clearing.

He turned to face them, a air serene in his posture but his aura that was still at surface made them cautious a the powerful magic still projected. As if the magic verified the presence of other threat and sensing none the man's magic settled for a more comfortable feeling. The minutes that followed was one of the most awkward silence the Shadow Gear as to live to, As their rescuer was staring them down without trying with a face stoicism of major degree. Shifting nervously with her teammates, Levy beaked the silence that seemed to prolong to all around for they could hear their hearts beat fast in their ribcages.

"A-ano, t-thank you for the s-save, we w-were taken by surprise a-and made a mistakes, s-so y-yeah" nervously thanked the Letter mage, a little more than intimidated by the young man. The quiet shuttered thank from her teammates told her she was not alone.

Sensing their struggle in his presence the young man relaxed further his stance and softened his stoic face to a more friendly visage if a bit stern. Signing quietly the mage eyed the guild mark visible on their skin, recognising for what it was he took a decisions right there and then. 'It's at been longs months alone of travel across the land I think it is time to settle' thought the pupil-less young man a bit cautiously.

"It's was no trouble, you were lucky that I was few pace away from here. Where did you heed from mages of Fiore? For future reference my name is Haru Hyuuga." The Hyuuga nodded politely in greeting. Slightly surprised by the gentle voice and more formal form of speech the fairy hastily introduced themselves:

"Sorry, my name is Levy Mcgarden I'm a Fairy Tail's mage from Magniola , those two are my teammate, Droy and Jet" the Letter mage pointed her teammate who were doing a heroic pose, only to deflate a the flat look from the Hyuuga, making Levy laugh nervously, sweat dropping at their idiocy.

"Hmmm, we're indeed in luck... I would appreciate to have the chance to follow along your group to reach Magniola Mcgarden-san" questioned the ninja.

"I don't see a problem to accompany us Haru-san, but we have a reward to collect for the mission ... that we will share with you to have come to our aid in thanks, I think. Let's go boys we have a mission to do!" the short girl full of enthusiast tied the unconscious bandit, hastily copied by her fan boys who competed for her attention doing so. If the bind were more tight than necessary, it had nothing to do with passive aggressively induced revenge, nope nothing! Did the one Levy just tied squeal in pain while still unconscious because a poorly vented aggression of a bad day, nah it never happened. Did the boys cackle evilly and draw on their face, maybe a bit.

Haru stood at the side, eyebrow twitching slightly at the boys's ridiculous behaviour, signing softly he went to find his bag for the journey. He had a feeling his days will become more interesting in the immediate future.

Ohh Haru you have no Idea...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Jutsu of my own invention High-C class in term of power

I would like recommendation for the next chapter for how to introduce safely Haru to the Fairy Gang take note it's is only a years after the death of Lissana.

Also a little Poll for the paring chooses max two characters.

Loki

Grey

Natsu

Laxus

Gadjeel

Jellal

Freed

(Sting or Rogue only if there are enough vote )

Review~

~LeonFeneBlack~


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing, not Fairy tail not Naruto and certainly not the money the editor produce.

This Fic Had bugged me for some time now because of a bloc I had in this chapter, I , after some time decided to make a chapter transition so to speak, It's not my better work but it will help me to write the next chapter more easily.

I hope you still enjoy it !

* * *

Magnolia, for quite some time has been a busy town with business flowing all around. Here the people flourished under the good opportunity presented in all their everyday life. The populace were majorly high middle-class citizen, the life here was easy and comfortable. Normally big town like this one, away from the major Rune Knight outpost, would attract some scum searching to make quick money. Fortunately, the place was protected with a reputation that alone make some wary, they had a magic guild that always kept an eye on the budding city with fierce protectiveness. It was the hometown of Fairy tail, where their enormous building represented many thing, safe haven among other.

It was all interesting for the former Shinobi, as he could related to the system employed, having draw some similarity to his old world. 'Well mostly, we just worked majority of the time in the shadow, not in daylight with big flag in bright color , floating our base position' The Hyuuga thought wryly.

But, Haru had to give praise where it was due, at least, in the privacy of his mind. Because the Fairy tail Guild base was ,indeed, quite the spectacular sight to behold, that perhaps, clashed a little with their rowdy mage's reputation.

The building in itself seemed to to exude a welcoming sensation mixed with a hint of daring. Out of corners of his eyes he saw his companion beaming in pride in front of the building. He was quite certain that they basked in the feeling of returning home, a sensation quite seeked after a hard mission and accomplishment. It was clear they now discarded their earlier frustration for a moment to feel the belonging the place exuded in their mind , a feeling he didn't felt since he was in his former dimension, in Konoha.

The wave of nostalgia that passed him was not as painful then it was months ago, reassuring him that time does smooth the wound of the mind. Mentally shaking out of his depressing thought. Haru raised an eyebrows when the trio who suddenly focused on him again, all with a eager look etched on their face, the puppy eyed look the Levy was throwing him was particularly lethal.

"Would you like to meet our Guild mates, Hyuuga-san? And maybe we can treat you a hot meal tonight in thank? I mean if you agree!" invited Levy with a small blush unnoticed by her teammate, 'thank Mavis for small mercy' thought the Solid Script mage. Her earlier frustration of the day all but drained after dealing with the bandits, helping to the captivity of lawbreaker as never before been more therapeutic.

(She kicked them in the groin to wake them out of unconsciousness to the Horror of her teammates and the Rune Knight. Haru only raised his eyebrow in surprise at all her viciousness that was stocked in her tiny body.)

"And you could do your business tomorrow, I'm sure Master would let you crash in the guest room for traveling mage for free for helping us!" Jet added in enthusiast, Droy nodded rapidly to show is accord.

"It is indeed acceptable." Agreed the former shinobi, though behind his stoic persona, he snorted at their ridiculously pleased expression, they literally wore their emotion at their sleeve, so different of his childhood teaching.

"Then let's go!" Proclaimed Droy in cheer, happy that his crush was over her bad mood to return home, a sentiment that Jet shared wholeheartedly.

Without more word spoken, the four pushed the heavy door of the Guildhall, and were promptly greeted by an image of an handful of member enjoying their day in good company. The three returning Fairies noted that only a few prominent member were present this late evening, and were a little discouraged by this but at the same time relieved. They wanted to make a good impression with their savior, and a flying dragon slayer asking for a fight was not what they needed. But it seem he was on mission which made the trio released a discreet sigh of relief .

When their entrance was noticed, it was immediately answered by a loud cheers of 'Welcome home' from various mages present. As their crossed the floor to join the bar, multiple member eyed Haru, or his eyes, curiously, wondering what he was doing with their Team Shadow Gear, but they refrained to ask as they got the feeling from his stoic face, that rude questioning would not be well received. Though the various mages noisily kept an ear open to see if they could glean anything from their guest.

After all it was all is fair when the Drama enter their door!

* * *

Makarov had to wonder about his brats, their luck was astonishing on a bad day and ridiculous on a good one, but it also give him headache or heartache the majority of the time. How could a simple B-Rank mission turn into a disaster and hostage situation into one of the safer part of the country. Oh don't get him wrong he was happy his children were safe, but if it were not for this Haru Hyuuga, he could have lost them to mourn their death. Has much It pained him to admit it, he sheltered his children a bit too much of the real world, those bandit could have killed them without remorse in their moment of weakness. They didn't realize how lucky they were. One Day they would not be so lucky, like recent event has painfully reminded him. Suppressing his darker thought Makarov turned to the stoic young waiting on the side.

"I have to thank you young man, for having assured that I could see my children safe and sound. If we can do anything to help you, We, Fairy Tail, will eagerly come at your aid for saving one of our own" Thanked the old Master, with all those eavesdropping shouting their approval, making Haru's eyebrow twitch and corner of his mouth to lift a little at their loyalty they had for their own. It reminded him of before his branding, when he still naively thought that family mean the Clan _cared_.

"Then I wish to speak with you privately Makarov-Dono" asked the stoic young man, raising a eyebrow in surprise the Titan mage silently hopped down the bar counter and jovially signaled him to follow him to his office, the two of them ignored the noisy member groaning in dejection skillfully.

Once seated in the privacy of the master office , Haru briefly closed his eyes to better feel the man magic. It was something that had surprised him about Magic, it was more expressive, more emotional than Chakra, it was so much easier to 'feel' a mage intention or caractere versus a shinobi that needed constant control of the more 'primal' Chakra. He was pleasantly surprised that Makarov felt like a genuine good man with a fierce determination to protect, he may be a bit stubborn in his view of the world but was warm and welcoming, with the power to destroy who dare threaten his loved ones. That was all the subtle undertone he could feel from the man Magic with after some poking. Surprising him once again of how Magic reminded of the more spiritual side of chakra, so open, and rich in nuance.

Makarov, him was definitely amused at the young man in front of him, he was acutely aware of the probe at his magic that wanted to know what defined him. He was sure the one across of his desk didn't believe he would notice, and decided to play a little with the youngster, it was after all extremely rare to have someone so in control of their magic and what's more this one's Magic was unusually Dense.

So he nudged back a tad more forcefully than necessary, what followed would be forever engraved in his memory.

Haru, startled, jumped over his chair and dropped in a sloppy crouch and his eyes snapped open in surprise all the while choked on his breath. He was so not used to being poked at his chakra system, it' was beyond weird for him, like someone gropped his ass all of sudden. A second a total silence than faster than a blink the Hyuuga was back in his chair, eyes closed but with a definite blush adorning his cheek. Makarov couldn't contain his laughter anymore, to have flustered the stoic young man so fast was something he could be proud. The glare of the pale eyed male gave the elder one was totally ineffective with his blazing red adorning his cheeks. Regaining his breath, Makarov eyed the flushed young man in mirth plastered in his eyes.

'' So young man, what did you wish to discuss with me?'' Questioned the titan Mage, his eyes still twinkling merrily. Haru coughed embarrassedly before turning cold serious, catching the full attention of the old man.

'' I wish to join Fairy tail Makarov-Dono, however I would need to share something with you if I were to join'' Here, Haru looked questionably At the small man.

'' It would be my pleasure to welcome you in our family, My boy! And whatever is you need to tell me will hardly make a difference in your chance to become a Fairy tail mage. For our Guild welcome all to those wish to take part of the eternal adventure our guild represent.'' spoke out Passionately the diminutive old man.

'' I'm glad,'' Haru nodded with a small smile before returning at his more stoic persona. Makarov having seeing the mask for what it was, looked knowingly at the young man, it would not last long against his children. ''

''For the issue I wished to share with you, I will be blunt: I am in a similar situation of your old friend Polychrysia.'' Makarov felt his eyes widened at the revelation. '' I am, however not natif of Edolas either. I heed from another world altogether.'' Here Haru shifted in hesitation for a moment, before forging on. The elder mage patiently waited for the younger male to speak his troubled mind.

'' I came from a world called The Elemental Nations, Where different nation waged war against one another every decade or so, for the slightest offence, of greed or gain of power. In those war normal soldier would clash, but the true backbones of those war where within the _Hidden village_ of each nation's, the home of hardened killer possessing great power similar to magic, honed in the art of combat, the _Ninja:_ wielder of Chakra, the force of physical energy mixed with those spiritual energy of all thing _._ Chakra for ninja, is the butter of their success that made the most powerful warrior: Elemental manipulation, illusions, physical combat, healing etc, chakra could do it without the problem of specialisation '' Haru paused for the sake of the old Makarov, who digested the information carefully, letting none of his thought show of his face. After a nod from the old man, Haru resumed his explication.

''I originated from one of those Hidden village. Konohagakure within the Fire country has been the home of my clan, The Hyuuga, from the very beginning of it fondation. As it was tradition of my clan I joined the Ninja academy At the age of six years old to learn how to kill the enemy of my village and bring honor to my clan.'' The bland tone the byakugan user made it clear of his sentiment on the subject, all the while Makarov looked sick at the news of innocent children learning to become glorified mercenary.

''I quickly raised in rank and became a skilled tokubetsu Jounin, the equivalent of S-class mage but specialised in one or more skill but not totally ready for the full title. But after my first mission where I had to kill in self defense I realised that I despised the act of stealing the life of another, so I specialised in healing my comrade for I refused to reap one more life. It was at that time that I realised that konoha was not really a home but a cage, but for my camarade i was resigned to endure for their sake'' Makarov could only admire the steely determination that shined in the voice of the young man, he himself relaxed a tad at the promise to save the live of other than cutting it short.

'' In the last mission I performed in my original dimension, my Team and I clashed with a shinobi that outclassed our level in term of power, that shinobi was using a space distortion technique that backlashed with my own 'spell' resulting in myself being transported in this world were our mutual friend healed the damage I received along the ride. I chose to explore the country of Fiore before settling down. I was in my way to this very guild when I passed The Shadow Gear and came to their assistance .'' Haru finished his explication and closed his eyes waiting for the master to speak. The titan mage, him was contemplating the young man before him, he would not return on his word, the young Hyuuga would be welcomed regardless in Fairy tail for his deed and the simple fact that the guild accepted everyone whatever was their past, to a brighter future.

''Child, I will say that you're still welcomed in our midst regardless of your origin, for Fairy tail would always open their arm to those who need it. We're a family that share our burden together as easily as we share our laughter.'' Makarov smiled warmly at the slightly stunned shinobi.

'' Now where do you man your emblem, hmm?'' questioned Makarov presenting Haru the stamp, where he pointed his right forearm. The old man nimbly jumped over his desk to stamps the previously mentioned forearm where it showed in black color. Haru smiled softly at the mark that now showed now that he could belong somewhere. the Old Master Beamed at the young man before ushering him out to the rest of the guild, He proudly announced the addition to their rank to his children who cheered their heart out, shadow Gear being the loudest.

Haru had only one thought when he was dragged to start a welcoming party.

'I was caged for so long, I learned to fly, it's time to soar!'

* * *

Review your thought pretty please

LeonFeneBlack


End file.
